Clawed By The Tiger
by Galux
Summary: Rei gets hurt in an accident. Can Mariah help him back to health? More importantly will she tell Rei how she really feels? And how much longer will Lee be able to keep his secret?Mariah and Lee are not related in this fic!ReiMariah, One-sided LeeMariah...
1. The Accident

Clawed By The Tiger  
  
Chapter One: The Accident  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"  
  
"Don't hang up I'm coming, I'm coming..." Mariah finally unlocked her hotel room door and rushed in to answer the phone. She was thinking it was probably the hotel people calling to tell me Kevin broke something else. With that thought in her head she answered the phone.  
  
"What did he do this time?" She asked in a bored, dull voice.  
  
"Ummm... Mariah is that you?" She could tell it was Lee voice but it sounded different, completely worn and sounded as if he had been crying. Instantly, she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Lee. What's wrong?" She asked, hearing the panic and fear edging in her voice. She braced for herself for what she knew was coming.  
  
"It's Ray."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The Bladebreakers got into an accident and..."  
  
"Is he okay?Is he alive?"  
  
"Shut up and I'll tell you"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay. Ray is in a coma. Something hit him in the back of head when he was trying to block some of the stuff from hitting Tyson. His breathing is unsteady and he probably won't make it through the night."  
  
"Oh...my...God" was all Mariah could say before breaking down. Questions formed in her head but she couldn't ask Lee. She couldn't talk at all. Why Ray? Why not someone else? He's a hero. He saved Tyson and let himself take the pain. "Mariah...? Kevin's waiting for you in his room. Gary and me are already here at the hospital" "Okay, we'll be there soon" and she hung up the phone. She went to get her brother and for once he wasn't joking around over everything only some things. They called a taxi and sat on a bench outside to wait for it. Mariah couldn't help it. She hugged her little brother and cried. Surprisingly he didn't say anything, he was crying a bit too.  
  
Later on, at the hospital, the White Tigers, along with the Bladebreakers, waited anxiously to find out how their friend was. Mariah surveyed the room. When she looked at her own team she thought she was looking at aliens. Lee looked lost and completely worn out, as if he hadn't slept in a week, and Gary just seemed a little distant. It was looking into the eyes of her little brother that pained her the most. He looked more lost then Mariah had ever seen him. She guessed this was because he was younger and hadn't experienced things like this before. The rest of the White Tigers had, in a way already experienced something like this. Lee's younger sister had been caught in the current of a river and drown before their very eyes three years previously.  
  
Now she looked at the Bladebreakers. Max's eyes were not bright with happiness but bright with tears. Tyson was quiet and subdued. When Mariah looked at Kai she was looking at a pained person, someone who was pained at the thought of losing a friend. (Either that or having 15 stitches up his arm was making him look that way) Kenny was whimpering softly, sounding like a hurt puppy.  
  
A little while later, an upset looking doctor came in with anything but good news. "Your friend is getting ready for surgery. We have slightly stabilized his breathing and pulse. However he is still in critical condition. We do think that he can make a full recovery if-and that's if he makes it through these next couple of days. It won't be easy but with your guy's support he can make it." The room was silent for a few minutes as everyone took in what the doctor had jut said. Mariah could feel tears welling in her eyes. She noticed she wasn't the only one in the room like that though.  
  
Soon after, everyone left the hospital to try and get some sleep. When Mariah got into her room she crawled under the blanket on her bed and cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade...but I do wish I owned ray... But since I cant have him... RAY AND MARIAH FOREVER!!

NOTE: I hope you guys like flashbacks there's going to be quite a few in this story.

Shakon: thanks a lot for that review

Aquarius Galuxy: thanks for the advice and I know its not romantic...Yet. The first chapter was more of a prologue type thing...and they couldn't see Ray at all the first chapter. He was being tested and such... I know I'm going to throw off my review number like that...that was the point lol.

Chapter Two: Taking it in

Mariah was up at 4:37 am and couldn't get back to sleep. She woke up thinking about the events that took the day before. When she woke up and looked at her clock she realized that she had only slept two hours. She called the hospital to check Ray's condition. He was out of surgery and in recovery. However during the surgery he had went into cardiac arrest three times. But the doctors said his heart had been stabilized and he could make a full recovery. Mariah also asked about his injuries. In her condition yesterday she hadn't bothered to find out if he had broken anything and other things like that. She found out that he had a broken wrist and broken tendons in his foot, meaning he wouldn't be able to blade for a few months and would be on crutches for a few weeks. He had also gotten 7 stitches up his right side. The doctors said that he was lucky he wouldn't carry a lot of scars. The doctors also said that he was coming out of his coma. She was so happy that he would probably be okay.

Mariah's POV

**Flashback**

I could hear the phone ringing from down the hall. I had been shopping all day and was looking forward to relaxing. I hurried into my room and answered the phone, thinking that, like always, Kevin had gotten himself into some type of trouble. I answered the phone "What did he do this time?"

When I heard Lee's voice on the other line I was surprised but I was more scared than anything...He never called anyone...unless he was in a hurry. Or couldn't...But worst of all he sounded completely worn out and as if he was crying. Before I went crazy I asked him what was wrong. He told me Ray was in the hospital. He told me other stuff too...but I couldn't focus on anything he said except that Ray was in a coma. I couldn't believe it! Ray in the hospital, in a coma! Why him, why now, right when I was ready to tell him how I really felt about him. Lee told me to go to Kevin's room; he was waiting for me there. I hung up the phone and went to get my little brother. He called a taxi and we sat outside to wait for it. I thought about everything Lee just told me. I couldn't help it. I hugged Kevin and cried. I wondered vaguely why he didn't push me away. But I already knew why, he was crying a bit too. When we got to the hospital I remember thinking that I didn't know anyone here. Everyone looked different. Even Kai, who I'd come to know, (and hate) as a selfish, cold idiot who didn't care about anything or anyone, looked pained at the thought of losing a friend. I looked around the room at everyone and realized that I probably looked just as bad as they did.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

Around 8, Mariah called a taxi. She called of the White Tigers room phone and told them to get ready so they could get to the hospital. Fifteen minutes later they were waiting for taxi.

At least, she's not squashing me half to death again...Kevin was thinking. He couldn't help but wonder why she was in a better mood then she was yesterday. When it came to him he felt stupid thinking, As if I didn't think about before. It's because Ray survived the first night and he could wake up any time. That's why nobody seems stunned or in shock they just look upset, it's sinking in!

When they got to the hospital, Mariah asked if she could see Ray. Once the doctors gave her the ok she went into his room. She was scared at first. She felt it was to quiet. She pulled a chair beside his bed. She touched his hand and could feel tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe how still he was. She sat silently for a while and then remembered that the doctors said he was starting to come out of his coma. She remembered seeing on a television program that people in a coma can actually hear what you are saying. She started talking to him in a low voice. She said things like it was time to wake up, that she couldn't live without him and that he was freaking everyone out. She suddenly remembered something, from about ten years before this day...

Flashback

Mariah watched as her blade flew out of the dish and landed a few feet away from her. She picked it up and looked at it for a minute. Then she anxiously asked Ray,

"Am I doing anything wrong Ray? Please tell me!"

"No, your doing everything right. It just takes practice. A lot of practice."

Mariah looked away a little mad. But Ray continued, "Don't worry, I'll be here to help every step of the way!"

"You'd better be! Or you'll be in big, big trouble, mister!"

End of Flashback

She smiled to herself and said, "You'd better wake up! Or you'll be in big, big trouble mister!" She looked away for a second and when she looked back she could have sworn she seen Ray smile. She sat with most of the day and then went into the waiting room. Everyone was talking to one another and actually smiling a bit. She walked in and sat beside Kevin and joined into their conservation. Apparently, they were telling Ray stories. They spent the rest of the day telling Ray stories. Everyone went home with at least a bit of a smile on their face and somehow, each and everyone knew that soon, everything would be back to normal..

End of chapter 2 ï Don't forget to review


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade

Thanks for the reviews...

Chapter Three: The Truth

At about eleven the next morning, Mariah got up and dressed. She woke the others up and went to the hospital. Because she had spent most of yesterday with Ray, Mariah had to wait until everyone else seen him before she could. Kai went in last before Mariah and he said that Ray was stirring and starting to wake up. Mariah went in quickly and sat down on the hard plastic chair next to his bed. For the first time, she noticed all of Ray's injuries. His left arm was in a cast, his right foot was held in place by a brace, and his arms and legs were cut and bruised, although none of the cuts looked deep. Mariah was happy to see his face wasn't cut or bruised as bad as his legs and arms were.

"Ray if you can hear me, please try your hardest, wake up" Mariah said in a pleading voice. She quickly left the room to get a drink of water. She couldn't look at him without wanting to cry. She ran into Lee and he, seeing that she was about to cry, asked what was wrong. She looked away from Lee and said, "He hasn't woken up yet. I just hoped that this nightmare would have ended sooner"

"I think all of us feel that way, come on there's another reason"

"There's nothing else. Lee I already told you why" Mariah answered him, still not looking completely at him.

"Mariah...I'm not stupid. I can tell just by looking at you that it's something else. It's okay...you can tell me..." Lee said, starting to grow impatient.

"Do you really, really want to know the truth? ... I can't live without Ray. He means more to me then you'll ever be able to imagine... I...I...I love him" Mariah said in an upset, soft tone. Without looking at Lee, she turned and walked out of the room.

Before going back to Ray's room Mariah walked around the hospital. She went back to his room and sat there quietly for a while. She remembered when they were younger, and how happy they used to be playing with each other or hanging out behind the grocery store blading. Those were the best times in her life. She took Galux out of her pocket and looked down at it thinking, I wouldn't have this or be the blader I am today, of it hadn't been for Ray. She placed her blade on the table beside the bed, right beside Driger. She looked at the two blades and seen a flash of light pass between the two. She knew that the bond of the White Tiger bit beasts was what caused the light, it happened whenever two White Tiger bits (Driger, Galux, Galmon, Galeon and Galzzy)were really close. Leaving the two blades lying there beside each other, she got up and looked out the window. She could feel tears coming, and quickly before they came she said this, "Ray I can't live without you. I mean it, I can't. You have to wake up. You have to. I...I...I lo...I love you." When she turned around she found herself staring into the eyes of Ray Kon.

"Ma...Mariah..."

haha cliffy...evil smile yeah yeah... I know its short...


	4. Can't think of a good Title

Disclaimer: don't own anything.tear

Thanks so much for the reviews!!!

Chapter Four

"Ma...Mariah..."

"Oh my GOD!!!!!!!RAY!!!!!!!!" She bent over to hug then couldn't because the machines. "Ray I really want and need to talk to you, but I think it would be best if you went back to sleep. How do you feel anyways???" "I feel...ok...I guess...ok..actually...I feel worse then I've ever felt in my life. My side is killing me. My arm and foot are killing me and my head is pounding...I'm so weak that I couldn't stand up to save my life... but you know other then that I feel fine...Oh wait... is everyone else okay?"

"They're all fine... they've been worried sick about you...everyone has actually...Kai is the only one besides you who got hurt and compared to you he isn't hurt at all..."

"What do you mean by everyone's been worrying about me? And what happened to Kai?"

"Kai got fifteen stitches up his arm.Everyone is worried...as in, all of Byyaka(their home town), all the white tigers, bladebreakers, even the majestics, saint shields and all-stars have called to check on you...along with about a million fan girls..." she added with a smile. Ray laughed at that and went on, "You've been crying haven't you? I can tell just by looking at you. Why? I heard all those things you said when you were by the window. Did you mean it?" Mariah could tell Ray was uncomfortable asking the last part. Mariah was just about to answer, when the nurse walked in, "Oh good, you're awake...that means no visitors until we fully examine you. Out." She said. Mariah walked smiling back to the waiting room. "He's awake! He's okay!!" she said as soon as she walked into the room. The next few minutes were filled with, "I knew he could do it" "He sure is good at freaking people out though!" "Yeah go Ray!" and other things like that. Even in the room was smiling that is everyone, but Lee. Mariah guessed he was still mad about what had happened earlier. In a way she was mad at him too, for bugging her until he got the truth. But, really, why should he care that I have a thing for Ray, unless...no, it's not possible...she thought to her self , shaking her head.

Ray's POV

Flashback

"At this rate, we're going to miss the all you can eat buffet..." Tyson complained holding his stomach as if he was starving to death. Finally the traffic loosened and we starting moving through it. We drove for awhile. As we were driving through a busy intersection a large transport rammed into the side of the bus. I watched helplessly as metal and debris flew around. The transport had caused a large accident. It looked as at least five vehicles were involved. I watched a sharp piece of metal flying at Max and then Kai blocking him, allowing the metal to cut him badly up his arm. Something flew towards Tyson and he was looking the other way, towards Kai who was bleeding badly. I knew that if it hit Tyson on the back of the head it would probably kill him. I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen. I jumped in front of him, blocking him with my own body from the debris. It hit me hard. I felt my wrist snap. I could tell it was broken. Another piece of debris was coming straight for us. I tried to move as Tyson had, milliseconds before. My foot got caught beneath a seat and it twisted. I fell to the ground of the bus and got hit on the side of the head. The world went dark.

End of Flashback

I sat now, wondering what at happened after that, I would have to ask Kenny, Tyson or Max about. I couldn't ask Kai, he was completely out of it after he got caught. He had lost a lot blood. I kept thinking about the accident when I suddenly thought of Mariah, her flowing, bright, lively, soft pink hair, her baby soft skin, her face, her determination, her beautiful smile, her glowing eyes, and then what I had heard her say earlier. She had said she couldn't live without me, that she... loved me. I wondered if it was possible, if she really loved me. I knew I loved her but did she really mean every word of what she had said. Or had I been delirious and only imagined that she had said that. I thought about it until, about fifteen minutes later, I realized how soft the bed was and fell asleep.

End of Chapter Four... Pathetic, isn't it...R&R


	5. Mixed feelings

Disclaimer: ...

By the way, for those of you too thick to get it, Mariah and Lee aren't related in any way in this story....

Chapter Five: Mixed Feelings.

Lee walked with hid hands in his pockets, looking at the ground, kicking a rock along. He was thinking of a certain pink haired neko-jin that he, and obviously Rei too, had had his eye for quite a while. He couldn't-wouldn't believe she loved Rei rather than himself . He would never be able to watch Rei and Mariah as they grew closer and closer and within the next ten years, when they got married, he would be expected to smile and be happy for them. And when Mariah bore Rei's child Lee would be so jealous. He wanted to be the one to get married, have children, and die with Mariah. He knew that him and Mariah would never work out, she loved Rei too much. Even if something went on in the relationship, Lee knew Mariah would never let Rei go. The person who said she would never do anything to hurt Lee had lied, she had hurt him. She had broken his heart.

Kevin' POV

Something has really been going on with Lee lately. Its seems like he has been upset since Rei woke up. He was probably hoping Rei would die, so he would get Driger. He had looked like he was longing for something...or maybe someone...Lee must have a thing for Mariah! And Mariah has a thing for Rei! I guess Lee was too thick to notice that there was something going on between her and Rei, and know that he finally realizes that, he knows that him and Mariah would never happen...

Normal POV

"Rei, are you awake?" Rei opened one eye slightly, knowing who he would see standing there.

"Yeah Mariah. I'm just too tired to move." He replied softly. He opened both his eyes so he could look at Mariah. "I fell asleep thinking about you. You never did wind up answering my question."

"Well in that case, the answer was yes, I meant every word of what I said." She looked away, looking slightly embarrassed. "And if I was to ask you if you loved me, what would you say?" she asked him playfully.

"I would say yes. More than anything in the world. Except maybe Driger." He said the last part laughing, "I'm only joking about Driger, I love you more then I could ever love a bit beast." Mariah was smiling, Rei was smiling, both lost in each other. Neither one dared to blink, scared that this moment would end. They became unaware of the world around them. The grasped onto each other as if they would never let go. Mariah felt safer somehow with Rei holding on to her. They both stayed in the same position, still not daring to let go, or even blink...

"Whoa! Am I interrupting something?" Rei and Mariah let each other go and looked up, coming back to reality. Both were surprised to see Kevin standing there, looking completely disgusted. He walked in and sat down on the windowsill, putting his feet on the back of Mariah chair. "I just came for a short visit, Lee says we have to leave soon, or we'll miss the last bus. So Rei, How you feeling?"

"Not bad. Better now." He added with a smile at Mariah. She returned the smile, causing Kevin to ask 'the' question. "Are you guys like, going out or something?"

"Actually, Yes." Rei said with a smile. Mariah was about to burst with happiness and excitement! It was official! They were actually going out! She had dreamed of this day her entire life and now that it had finally come, she was overcome with emotion!

"Uh!!! Earth to Mariah!"

"What? Oh, sorry Kevin." She said distractedly. She looked at Rei, who was laughing at her. "Oh...real nice...Just go ahead and laugh at me." She said playfully, smiling sweetly. Rei gazed adoringly at her and she looked into his eyes.

"Ok...I am soo out of here...Oh Rei... Rei..."he said saying the last part with a high-pitched voice. He then walked out of the room, rolling his eyes. Mariah couldn't help but laugh at the immaturity her brother had just shown. Considering he wanted to be treated more like an adult, he sure did act childish. She knew Rei noticed it too, by what he had said just after Kevin had walked out of the room, "There goes the world's most immature monkey..." All Mariah could do was laugh. For about five minutes longer, they joked around and had a great time. Mariah left the room, smiling. Things are going great, she thought, nothing can change my mood. This day was just too great... And guess what? She was wrong.


	6. No name

Chapter Six: Mistakes

Disclaimer: Ummm...No comment?

Well... here goes...

Mariah walked down the hall, unaware of the world around her. She had too much on her mind. She could not believe what had just happened. She pushed the door open and walked outside. It was freezing, but she didn't care. She walked to the park, nearby the hotel. She had been having such a great day, and of course, Lee had to go and ruin it...

Flashback 

"Mariah. Come into my room. I want to talk to you." Lee said plainly as the team walked into the hotel.

"Um. Ok." Mariah walked down the hall, two doors past her room, and walked into Lee's room. She sat down on the chair closest to the door and waited for Lee to talk. Mariah was surprised by the tone Lee started talking to her in. It was calm, but seemed to be concealing something. Was it anger? Hurt? Jealousy? All three? That Mariah didn't know.

"Mariah, what is going on between you and Rei?" She couldn't believe what Lee had just asked her.

"Well...we're going out..." She said quietly. Lee wished she had not looked up at Lee's face then. He looked hurt and somewhat jealous. But anger is what it came out as.

"Your...WHAT?!!!" he said, voice rising.

"I think I should leave now..."Mariah said very quietly, just loud enough for Lee to hear her.

"NO! Stay right where you are!" He shouted.

"No, I really think I should leave..."She replied, barely audible. She stood up and looked at Lee, glaring. He walked closer to her, until he was no more than five inches from her face. He began talking in calm, soft voice.

"Sit down, now."

"No"

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" She continued to glare at him, coldly, as if she had not heard him. He couldn't take it anymore. As she turned to leave the room, His hand swung out of nowhere and struck her hard across the face. She stood frozen in shock. She could feel tears beginning to form...

End of Flashback... 

She shook the memory out of her head. She sat there, her mind blank. She began to walk back to the hotel, shivering slightly. She could feel the tears coming again but she did not let them, until she had went into her room and locked the door. She slipped into pajamas and climbed into bed. And then, for the second time in four days, cried herself to sleep...

Rei woke up the next day, thinking about Mariah. She, however, woke up thinking about Lee. She hadn't slept very well, tossing and turning all night. She got up, out of bed and went into the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, unable to believe how bad she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair hung limp in the ponytail she had pulled it into the day before and she had a small bruise on the right side of her face, where Lee has hit her. She pressed on it gingerly. It didn't hurt, well at least not as much as the pain that Lee had hit her because she liked Rei more than she liked him. She was still confused. She needed someone to talk to, the only question was, who could she talk to? She refused to talk to Lee at all and it was kind of to talk to Rei about their relationship and Lee.

Still thinking, she showered, got dressed, did her hair and left her room into the quickly warming morning. It was misty and damp. She walked up the road to the river. She stood on the bridge, damp with mist, looked out at the calm water. She heard a sudden noise and turned around quickly to see who was there. It was Kai.

"Kai! Way to give me a heart attack! What are you doing here anyways?"

"None of your business. What happened to you...where'd you get that bruise?" He said, looking closely at her face. She was surprised to hear him. So concerned about her well-being.

"Oh," She touched her bruise softly, "That...I walked into the door...He he Silly Me..." She said, not able to bring herself to tell Kai, or anyone, the truth...

"I'm not Tyson. I can tell your lying. I'm not that gullible or stupid...it looks like someone hit you..."Mariah began to cry, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You were right. It was Lee. Lee, he hit me. I...I don't know what happened...it just did happened...I don't know...I'm so confused.."

"Lee hit you!? As in 'Rei's a traitor, I should have got Driger Lee?" Mariah nodded slowly, "Why? Oh wait never mind, there is no reason for anyone to hit a girl."

"Well...you see," Mariah told what happened, starting from when Rei had told Kevin they were going out. He listened patiently as she told her story an when she was finished he began to talk.

"I'm completely disgusted. I never thought Lee could have such feelings of hate...jealousy yes. Hate, no. I mean, he talks about people being loyal and respectful. He wonders why Kevin acts like he does..." And with that Kai disappeared into the gloom. Mariah stood there, not believing that Kai, Kai of all people, had just been standing there, sounding almost concerned about her well-being. She walked back to the hotel to find Kevin rushing to meet her.

"Mariah! Mariah!" He said, completely out of breath. "We've been looking everywhere for you..."

"why?"

"Because Rei might have to get another surgery today."

"WHAT! Why??"

"The doctors just noticed, but his wrist didn't set properly. So they'll have to break again then reset it. And they think that it would be best if they put in the bolts and stuff because of the way it was it was broken. They said they should have done that in the first place..." Mariah almost sighed in relief. She had had millions of scenarios as to why Rei needed to get surgery. As always, she was overreacting.

"Hey.." Kevin said, noticing the bruise on Mariah's face, "Where did that come from?"

"What? Oh...that..."She stammered, "That is proof of how clumsy I am..."

"You're lying. I know what happened. Lee told me. He came to my room last night looking for you. He looked kind of upset so I asked him what was wrong. He told me everything. I just wanted to see if you would tell me the truth...But obviously you don't trust me enough...but you know what. I don't care anymore. I'm sick and tired of people not trusting me..." Before Mariah could say anything else Kevin walked away.

End Of Chapter Six!!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. No Name

Disclaimer: I wish.

Chapter Seven: Give A Title!!!!

This chapter will be almost entirely about Lee...No Rei in this chapter...except at the end.

"Hey Mariah. Can I talk to you?" he began, "You have absolutely no idea what's going through my head right now. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just let my temper get away from me. I know that I have absolutely no authority over what happens in your life, who you make out with, who you like, who you don't like and most importantly I have no say in who you love. I can't take back what I did yesterday, but if I could, you bet that I would. Thanks for listening, and if you don't want to be in any part of my life then so be it. Just know that I will always love you."

Mariah felt tears coming. She knew that she couldn't do anything to stop them. But there was one thing that she could do. She could tell Lee that she forgave him and that it was over and done with. As Lee began to walk away, Mariah stopped him.

"Lee, listen. You're right. I have absolutely no idea what's going through your head. And you don't have to tell how sorry you are, because I already know. I know that you have a temper and sometimes you lose control. And I know that my life is my life. I also know that if you could, you would take back everyone that happened yesterday. Also, there's one last thing," she went on, "I will always love you as a friend, and I forgive you." She could feel tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, and when she looked at Lee she saw something similar. She knew that Rei getting hurt had stressed Lee as much as it had stressed her. She knew that how close Lee and Rei had been and were becoming again. In the last few minutes she had learnt something more important then anything she had ever before. She learnt that in order to truly live you have to learn to forgive other people, before you can forgive yourself. When she told Lee that she forgave him, she felt as she had gotten rid of a burden that she had had for a long time. By forgiving Lee, she had forgiven herself for not always being by his side and letting him know that she was his friend...She smiled at Lee and hugged him. He was surprised but hugged her back, as a friend not anything more. He now realized how thankful he was for the White Tigers. He realized it didn't matter who Mariah was with, that she would always care for him the same, like a brother.

"Thanks Mariah. I needed that." Lee said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "we should go and see Rei. I'm sure he wants to see you."

"No problem." Mariah started, "I needed that to. And I'm sure he wants to see you to."

Before they went to see Rei they went back to their rooms for awhile. Lee smiled as he took his shower , for once happy for Rei's and Mariah's bond, which he had always known as more than just friendship. He was happy that they could be together. He was also happy that Mariah could be happy with Rei, knowing that Rei would protect her and be loyal to her and most importantly she would know that Lee knew she cared for him, but in a different way than she cared for Rei. Even now, it was confusing to Lee. He wondered how life had become this way. His life hadn't been easy, and it still wasn't. From the day he was born, life had been confusing. He thought about things that had helped grow into who he was today. He thought of growing up blading, doing chores and swimming with the people he was lucky to have as friends. He thought of Driger, who had first destroyed his and Rei's relationship than made it stronger. He thought of Rei leaving. He thought of Mariah and who she had become. He thought of his sister, who had drowned in the river a month after Rei left. He thought of every minute of his life that had helped shape him into the man he was still becoming. Then he realized something important, probably the most important thing possible, that confusion was just like breathing. First you breathe in the confusion, then you think about it. When you're not confused you breathe in again, and you're confused all over. It was an on-going process, something that would never go away completely. Just as breathing was needed for growing, confusion was needed too, to allow you to grow into the person you needed to become.

He then heard a knock at the door. He quickly walked out the door and together him and Mariah went to visit Rei. When they got there, before they had time to take off there jackets they were approached by Max, who told that Rei had just gotten out of surgery. It had gone fine, but he was still in recovery. No one could see him for about an hour. All three of them sat down on chairs. Along with Kai, Kenny, and Tyson they joked around until a nurse pushed open the door pushing Rei in a wheelchair.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Rei! Nice Dress." Lee said jokingly.

"Haha. Very funny." He replied smiling. He looked over at everyone else and left his gaze affixed on Mariah for a bit.

"Hey Kitten." He said to her.

"Guess I just got a new nickname..." She smiled. Everyone laughed. The day had been great. Things had gone from bad, to worse, to better, to good and now to great. No one thought anything could have made the day any better. But what the nurse said beat anything. "Oh yeah, by the way Rei. You can leave tomorrow."

"YES!!! No more hospital food for me! I vote that tomorrow we all go out for supper!"

"I'll buy, as long as everyone but Rei puts in a dollar." Kai said. The whole group, Kai included had a great day!

Nothing, nothing in the world could do anything to change my mood, Lee thought, And you know what, for once he was actually right.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!!! I wrote this in twenty minutes so I doubt all of it makes sense....


End file.
